Prior-art tools such as core bits or rotary saw blades, which are used to process reinforced as well as non-reinforced concrete, consist of a main body that is connected to grinding elements configured in the form of segments. The grinding elements have a layered structure consisting of several layers above each other and are made of a basic material into which the cutting particles are embedded. The basic material is pulverulent or in the form of thin, prefabricated platelets. The cutting particles are configured as diamond particles or other abrasive particles that are suitable for abrasive machining. It is a known procedure to arrange the cutting particles uniformly in the grinding element in order to increase the cutting capacity and the service life of the grinding elements. If the cutting particles are admixed into the pulverulent basic material, cutting-particles clusters are formed that have a detrimental effect on the cutting capacity and on the service life of the grinding elements.
European patent specification EP 0 452 618 discloses a device for the production of grinding elements for tools used for abrasive machining. The grinding elements consist of several layers of a sinterable basic material and several layers of cutting particles, said layers being alternatingly incorporated into a negative mold that matches the grinding element. The grinding elements with their layered structure are pressed, compacted and sintered at an appropriately high temperature and high pressure. The device for the production of the grinding elements comprises a first part of the device for applying the basic material, a second part of the device for positioning the cutting particles into or onto the basic material, and a chamber in which the structuring of the grinding element is carried out. The cutting particles are stored in a storage container and are removed from the storage container by means of the second part of the device and positioned onto or into the basic material.
The second part of the device for positioning the cutting particles comprises a receiving means that is connected to a unit for generating a holding force. The receiving means is configured as a suction plate and has several receiving openings that receive the cutting particles. The holding forces with which the cutting particles are affixed in the receiving openings are generated simultaneously in all of the receiving openings via a pressure chamber that is connected by a connecting line to a negative-pressure unit. The arrangement of the receiving openings in the suction plate corresponds to the desired arrangement of the cutting particles on or in the basic material. The suction plate is configured so as to be replaceable.